


To Watch You Fall

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aaron is hurt, Robert decides he would be better off without him. Vic steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Watch You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I suppose I am thinking about October here. It is so exciting speculating on what may happen. lol.

It was Lachlan’s fault. He’d pushed him. There were other witnesses. None of them would argue. 

But Robert felt guilty. Robert felt sick. Robert couldn’t handle this. He let go of Aaron’s hand and gently placed it back down on the bed. 

He shut his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He felt lost in his own head. Forcing his eyes open again, he saw Aaron. He saw Aaron. He saw what he’d done.

He tried to push back a sob with his hand and then turned on his heel and left.  
…

Aaron opened his eyes. His mum was holding his hand and Paddy was hovering next to the other side of the bed. He shifted slightly to try and sit up.

“Hey,” Chas said softly.

“Hey,” Aaron gave her a small smile back. He nodded at Paddy but then he couldn’t help but search for someone else who should be there,

“Where’s Robert?”

Aaron didn’t miss the look that Paddy shared with his mum.

“Mum, where’s Robert?” Worry was creeping in now. He had sensed something was wrong earlier but didn't have the energy then.

“He’ll be back, love, he’s…”

Aaron hated being lied to, “Mum. Where is Robert?”

Chas glanced down and opened and closed her mouth a few times; words appearing to fail her.

“He’s gone,” Paddy stated for her. 

Aaron’s eyes widened as he looked up at his father figure,

“Gone? What do you mean, ‘gone’?” 

This time Paddy glanced down.

“He, erm, he walked out, love,” Chas took over, squeezing her son’s hand as she felt him become agitated. 

“What? Why?” Tears started pricking at the corner of Aaron’s eyes.

“He…he thinks this is his fault,” Paddy explained with a whisper.

“What?” Aaron automatically began to raise himself up in the bed but that jostled his injuries and he groaned out in pain.

Chas stood up, put a hand on his shoulder and tried to get him to settle back down, “Love, you have to calm-“

“No!” Aaron cried out through tears that were falling freely now, “No, he can’t blame himself. This was Lachlan.”

Paddy also had a hand on his shoulder, “We know. We know.”

“Then why didn’t you stop him leaving?” Aaron asked, desperately.

“We tried, Aaron, love,” Chas told him, sadly.

Aaron looked between his parents and hated the sympathy he saw in their eyes. He closed his own eyes. He hated this. He needed to know Robert was ok.

“Where is my phone?”

“He’s switched his off,” Paddy’s voice was so small. 

Chas sighed, “Adam and Vic have gone to find him.”

Aaron opened his eyes again. His mum looked exhausted. He bit his lip and nodded. He would try to be positive. Vic would be able to find him. Vic would make Robert see sense.

If she found him. She had to find him. He felt a sob rise up in his chest and couldn’t stop it.

He fell apart in his mum’s arms. 

…

Robert’s head was pounding. There had been shouting and yelling. But that wasn’t what he struggled with the most. He struggled with the fact that the words aimed at him weren’t words he was used to. They had wanted him to stay. They said Aaron needed him. They said that it wasn’t his fault. 

Why couldn’t they see? 

Robert had gotten Aaron involved. Aaron should never have been there. This was Robert’s vendetta.

He was doing it for Andy. Andy, who had told him to look after Aaron. “He makes you a better person, you know that don’t you?”

Andy would hate to know Aaron had been hurt in his name. 

Robert had failed everyone. Why couldn’t they see?

Aaron had fallen. Just like Katie had fallen. 

Robert would make everyone fall eventually.

“Where are you going, Robert?” 

Vic’s voice took him by surprise. He didn’t acknowledge her though. He continued to shove clothes into a bag.

“Aaron’s worried sick, you know.”

Robert paused briefly but then continued packing again.

“So…you are, what? Running away? Never had you down as a coward.”

That did it. Robert stopped. He turned and glared at his sister. She shrugged.

“I have to leave,” Robert argued forcefully, “He is better off without me.”

Vic snorted but without humour, “Ok, so not a coward. An idiot.”

“You don’t get it.”

“Try me.”

Robert felt a sudden surge of anger and he threw his hands up, “What is wrong with everyone? Can’t you see? I hurt him! Aaron is hurt because of me! I am no good for him! I’m no good! I’m not good. I’m NOT good.” He crashed down onto the side of the bed with defeat and whispered up at Vic with red-rimmed eyes, “I’m not a good person, Vic.”

Vic shook her head and took a place next to her brother on the bed. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

They sat in silence.

Vic took a breath, “Robert, you are a good person, ok? You have to believe that.”

Robert turned his head away from her. 

“Oi,” She said, reaching to turn his head back, “I love you. And back at that hospital there is a man that loves you and he is so so concerned about you. Everyone is concerned about you. You are a good person, Robert.”

“She’s right, you know,” Adam said entering the room, surprising the siblings, “If you were bad then we’d just be letting you leave.” There was a small smile playing at his lips and Vic frowned at him, thinking that her husband hadn’t quite grasped the seriousness of the situation. Adam got the point and started to move back out of the room to give them more time but Robert’s words stopped him,

“How is he?”

Adam turned to find Robert was looking specifically at him,

“Missing you, mate.”

Robert’s head ended up in his hands and he fell apart in his sister’s arms.

…

Aaron opened his eyes. Then opened them wider still.

“Robert,” he breathed upon seeing the man in the corner of his room.

“Hey,” Robert offered with a tentative smile.

Aaron attempted to sit up, “Thank god, you’re-“

“Aaron, I’m so sorry,” Robert cut in, still not daring to move closer.

The younger man shook his head, “Robert, this isn’t your fault.”

Robert remained quiet and not looking at his boyfriend.

Aaron sighed, “Robert, look at me. Come on, look. I’m fine.” He smiled as Robert’s eyes eventually did land on him again.

“I watched you fall,” Robert’s voice was barely audible.

Aaron’s heart broke. “Robert, come here.” He held out his hand.

Robert glanced at it but didn’t move.

“Robert…” Aaron’s eyes were pleading.

Robert moved. He closed his eyes as he wrapped their fingers together. He felt Aaron squeeze and tried to control his breathing.

“You need to rest,” Aaron said gently, causing Robert to open his eyes again. Robert felt a sudden urge to laugh,

“I should be telling you that.”

Aaron snorted lightly, “I’ve got enough people telling me that, thanks.”

Robert thought about Aaron’s family and the pang of guilt came back. Aaron sensed it.

“Not your fault, Robert,” Aaron whispered, knowing that it probably wouldn’t be the last reminder he’d have to give and knowing they had a long road ahead. But for now, they were here. Together. 

“I love you.” 

Robert’s world shifted. He narrowed his eyes as if disbelieving that those words could ever have left his boyfriend’s mouth but Aaron’s eyes were sparkling and his face was so open with emotion.

Robert’s heart stopped. 

Another squeeze of his hand started it again. 

He smiled and blinked back warm tears. 

“Please, don’t leave me again,” Aaron said, voice breaking, “I was so scared.” 

Robert didn’t even think. He leant over to cup Aaron’s chin,

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered before leaning in for a kiss. Aaron nodded when they pulled apart. He sat quiet as Robert pulled up a chair and positioned himself as close as possible. Hands becoming entwined again.

“Sleep,” Robert told his boyfriend, softly, “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Aaron watched him carefully for a moment before letting his eyes fall shut. 

Robert wondered how he ever could have thought about leaving.

He realised that could have caused more pain. 

He felt guilty again but in a different way. 

It would be a long road. But for now, they were here. Together.

He placed a kiss to Aaron’s knuckles, “I love you too.”

...


End file.
